Reborn
by The Book Worm 124
Summary: Continuing one-shots about the Gang's life (no Blue) after they were reincarnated with my two OC's Haru and Hitomi. I really suck at summaries as you can see, but I promise the shots will be much better. Will be featuring HigexOC, and possible TsumexOC, KibaxOC, and ToboexOC. Requests Accepted and Encouraged.
1. Christmas? What's That?

**This is going to be a continued group of one-shots between the Gang and my two OC character's Haru and Hitomi. Obviously I don't own Wolf's Rain, except for Haru and Hitomi. I'm also open to any suggestions or ideas if y'all would like to submit them. **

Christmas, Presents, and Mistletoe

"What the _hell_ is _that thing?" _Tsume growled from spot on the couch where he and Hige were playing some violent X-Box war game, and they both looked up as Haru scrambled into the room trying to shove an oversized pine tree threw the small apartment door.

"It's a Christmas tree, thought that was obvious," Haru laughed as she pulled at some of the branches in an effort to get it threw the door.

Hige chuckled, grinning, and Tsume glared at him.

"Why're you so happy?" the leather cladded silver-haired man grumbled as the other male teen rested his head back behind his hands.

"Just enjoying the view…" Hige muttered thoughtfully and Hitomi (Haru's younger sister, who had been watching them play the game before) slapped him hard over the head, while Haru shot him a icy scowl over her shoulder as she tried to get the tree threw the door. Hige chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think one more push'll do it Toboe!" the dark brown haired girl called abruptly back. On the other side of the entryway, Toboe was growling with effort as he threw their shoulders against the tried to push it threw the doorway.

"You took the kid with you?!" Tsume hissed throwing down his game controller down and standing up in outrage as the two young wolves rammed the rugged piece of crap into his apartment.

"Uh, _yeah. _How'd you think I was gonna get this tree all the way up here by myself?" Haru retorted sarcastically.

There was suddenly a muffled grunt from Toboe behind the doorway and with a final _shove _the great tree went crashing down into the apartment. Haru vanished underneath the swath of branches while Toboe landed on top of top.

"Haru?" the reddish brown haired boy asked, glancing around in confusion for the older wolf.

There was smothered grumble from the girl beneath the tree, and Toboe gasped, scrambling off it to watch the girl scramble out, spitting out pine needles and brushing them off her gray and white striped shirt.

"Oh…O-Oops. Sorry Ru, my mistake." Toboe nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nah, don't worry about it Toboe, it's just a couple of needles." Haru replied, shaking her ruffled gray cardigan free of needles, putting it back on and then putting her gray beret back on as well.

Hige gave a lopsided grin, walking over to her with his hands behind his head before picking out a remaining needle from his girlfriend's short dark brown hair.

"So what the hell is this thing?" he asked, putting a hand in his sweatshirt pocket.

"It's a Christmas tree," Haru answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which was to her, but to the four male wolves (except for Toboe who she had explained it earlier) words like 'Christmas' 'Mistletoe', 'Presents', and 'Santa' were completely unknown to them.

"I thought that was obvious."

Hige, Tsume, and Kiba (who had been watching from the chair right of the couch) exchanged confused looks.

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"It's where you decorate a big tree with ornaments and popcorn and other stuff, and you put buy presents for each other and put them under it on Christmas Eve. Then you open them in the morning." Toboe explained cheerfully, and that was when the three males noticed the brown paper bag on his wrist.

"But it's the middle of July." Hige pointed out. Toboe's face fell.

"Well, yeah but–"

"Sounds like a load of crap if you ask me." Tsume interrupted sourly, sitting back on the couch with his arms folded crossly.

"Oh, shove off guys! Since it's not winter or Christmas I just got you guys presents ahead of time," Haru explained, shooting a glare at both Tsume and Hige as she tossed each pack member a box wrapped in paper, while casting Toboe a supportive smile. "Let the kid explain."

Toboe smiled back at her, and began again. "And you can also hang mistletoe up in random places, and make hot chocolate and–"

"What's mistletoe?" Hige asked, his mahogany brown eyes brightening with curiosity.

Toboe reached into the paper bag hanging on his wrist and pulled out a spiky dark green plant with glistening red berries, holding it up triumphantly for the three other males to see. Hige's excited expression turned into a look of disappointment, and he frowned down at it.

"What the hell is that?"

Toboe flushed and shot a shy glance at Hitomi, who blushed back. Haru grinned and stepped over the tree, taking out her own stalk of the plant and held it up again for the three other males to see.

"This is what you do," she explained. She moved over to Tsume, all three males watching her with confused expressions as she sat on the arm of the couch beside him.

She raised the mistletoe above their heads, and kissed the silver-haired man on the cheek.

Tsume blushed furiously, his eyes on the floor. While Haru, Hitomi, and Toboe grinned widely. Kiba gasped, his azure blue eyes wide with shock. But Hige looked absolutely outraged.

"What the _hell_ did you do _that _for?!" he snarled, storming over to the two, and his brown eyes ablaze with anger.

Tsume shrugged, a smug smirk playing out on his lips.

"She's your girlfriend."

Hige glared savagely at him, and opened his mouth to protest but Haru interrupted him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." She sighed, rolling her eyes and muttering the word 'boys' a couple times under her breath, going to each of the boys in turn and kissing them on the cheek.

But before she reached Toboe Hitomi scrambled off her spot on the couch to where the boy sat on the other side, and kissed him on the cheek. The reddish brown haired boy blinked in surprise, blushing deeply before grinning sheepishly at the younger girl.

Haru finally reached Hige, and she faced him with a innocent smile on her face. He frowned defiantly at the ceiling, not meeting her gaze.

"Hige?" she asked shifting slightly to try and meet his eye, but he kept avoiding her dark brown gaze.

"_Hige_…" she said in a sweet singsong voice.

The sandy haired teen looked up at the ceiling, but he glanced down at her.

"What?" he grumbled sourly.

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the nose, a crooked grin spreading across her face. Hige blushed, he took her hat in one hand and put it on his head, smirking lazily, she rolled her dark brown eyes at him. A tiny chorus of 'Awww's came from Toboe and Hitomi behind them, while Tsume rolled his eyes, and Kiba smiled softly.

Haru then turned around, Hige's arm draping across her shoulder as she clapped her hands in delight.

"Alright. Present time! Open up your presents everyone!"

"Don't we have to wait tell the morning–"

"Tsume, weren't you the one who said that Christmas was a load of crap?" Haru quoted, putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at the leather-clad male. Tsume glared at her.

But the whole pack opened their gifts anyway. Hitomi got a paint set, while Toboe got a picture of the whole pack and a box of candy, Kiba got a pair of new sneakers, and Tsume got an oversized wool sweater with a giant yellow smiley face on the front.

Haru and Hige snickered as the silver-haired wolf held up the sweater in disgust.

"What the freaking _hell_ is this?" he growled, stuffing it back in the box and glaring at Haru is anger.

"It's a sweater. I thought it _really_ suited you." Haru giggled, attempting to smother them with her hand, but failing instantly.

"Why the _freaking hell_ did you give me this?"

"Because it suits you, I thought that was obvious." she laughed.

"It definitely. _Does. Not. Suit. Me." _Tsume snarled back. He suddenly stood up, stalking out of the room with the sweater clenched in his hand.

"Where're you going?" Hige called after him, trying to hold back another spasm of laughter.

"To burn it." He snorted back threw gritted teeth.

The pack exploded with laughter. Haru leaned against the mustard sweatshirt clad teen, gripping her sides as the bubbly tittering vibrated threw her body. There was a quiet crackling from the kitchen and orange light glowed from other room, sending the group into another outbreak of hysterical cackling.

Just then Hige tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder, and she turned around to face him, a large grin on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I didn't get a gift." Hige pointed out.

Her grin grew even wider and she swooped foreword, using only the speed a wolf could posses she kissed him. Full on the mouth. It wasn't the long, passionate, fiery kiss Hige was expecting. But it was a softer, gentler that was still full of a sweet calming enthusiasm. Haru drew away, smiling. Hige smiled smugly back at her.

"Merry Christmas Hige."

**Me: Awwwwwwwwww! I know, the ending is a bit cheesy, but I just felt like writing something like that, and this is what I got. I hope you liked it! **** Please review to tell me what you thought, and I'm always open for suggestions/ideas if you guys want to help me twist around Haru and Hige's love life a bit. I could switch the pairings around, or put them in funny awkward situations? What ever y'all want. But I will not be doing anything over T rating.**

** Haru; Personally. I thought this one was your best one-shot so far**

** Hitomi: I agree *****glances shyly at Toboe*******

** Tsume; Why'd you make Haru kiss me? **

** Me; Why **_**didn't **_**I make her kiss you? Why? Did you enjoy it? **

** Tsume: No. *****glares*******

** Me: Uh huh…Sure… Come on, I can see you blushing…:D**

** Tsume: *****rolls eyes***** Whatever. **

**Me: Finally… READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	2. Always Remember to Knock

Always Remember to Knock

**HigexHaru One-Shot. The title really says it all, Hitomi and Toboe walk in on the two of them snogging. I don't own Wolf's Rain nor The Sight by David Clement Davis, which is mentioned. **

Haru's head rested on Hige's stomach, as they both lay sprawled out on the bed she shared with Hitomi in the guest bedroom of Tsume's apartment. His hands behind his head as she read. They were on Chapter 4 of The Sight, a book she had gotten from the store she had gotten while buying their Christmas presents the day before. Haru had poured over it like it was some sacred artifact; Hige thought it was a waste of time, since it was wolves reading about wolves. But he loved hearing the she-wolf talk and read the story in all the different voices, so he listened anyway

"Stop it," Haru growled, making her voice low and gruff for the voice of Hustter; one of the main wolf characters in the story.

"'Khaz's death was because of Man, not the curse. And what happened to Larka was her imagination, nothing more. We must not believe in curses or in legends.'"

Hige stroked her short dark brown hair with a hand, wearing her plad gray beret as she continued. He sat up, his girlfriend's head falling into his lap as he leaned over her, a mischievous smirk on his face as he watched her with his chin resting in his hands.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her book at him curiously.

"Nothing…Just enjoying the view." He muttered thoughtfully.

Haru rolled her eyes at him, folding the page and putting the book beside her. She ran her fingers threw his hair, smiling softly.

"It's getting long again..." she mused, scratching him behind the air. He smiled with pleasure, and she scratched the spot harder, making his smile grow wider. "Do you need me to cut it?"

"I dunno," he muttered. "Do you like it like this length?"

"Yeah… I think it makes you look sexy. But it might be better to cut it though, so you won't be as hot during the summer." Haru commented.

Hige grinned smugly, his voice lowering to a seductive growl as he leaned his face closer to hers.

"I _always_ look sexy."

She grinned back at him as he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. He smelled like cinnamon and honey. A guttural noise came from the back of his throat and his hands went to small of her back, he kissed her harder; with an animal like passion that flowed from straight from the wolf inside of him, he growled and Haru smirked against his mouth. Her fingers knotted in his shaggy hair, and he pulled her even closer. For a moment there wasn't much space that wasn't the two young wolves before–

"_Agh! My eyes!" _

"Holy–ach–_sick_! I did _not _need to see that!"

Something hard slammed into the side of their faces and both wolves sprang apart. Kneeling on opposite sides of the bed as they turned to Hitomi and Toboe who stood in the doorway, an empty knapsack at their feet. The light brown haired girl was facing palming, while Toboe was shielding his eyes with his hands, but the younger russet haired boy was peeking at them threw his fingers.

"What the _heck _was that?" Toboe gasped, dropping his hand and gawking at them with wide, almost fearful eyes.

"You seriously need to put a 'Knock' sigh on our door before the next hour. Because I seriously _do not _want to _ever _see that again." Hitomi gulped, looking anywhere that wasn't the two older teens as she made gagging noises.

Haru blushed furiously, staring at the ground while Hige chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her to his side almost protectively.

"Well…valuable life lesson learned to today runts. Always remember to knock." The chubby sandy-haired wolf replied, chortling.

"Will do." Hitomi chocked out, still not looking at the pair of them.

"We'll never speak of this again?" Haru suggested.

"Agreed." Both younger wolves answered in unison.

**That's about it for this one-shot. Did you like it? I know I had to do at least one 'Toboe walking in while someone was kissing' one-shot, so here it is. I tried to make the kissing scene as little detailed as possible to protect the innocent minds of Toboe and Hitomi, but please review to tell me what you thought. Updates will probably be coming up at least once a week, since I'm having a lot of fun with this and it's still summer so I have a lot of free time. Requests are always welcomed. **

**Finally…READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	3. Grocery Shopping

**A HigexOC one-shot.**

**I'm open to ideas if anyone would like to submit theirs.**

**I know Tsume might sound OOC in this one-shot, but I just couldn't think of a really good reason for Hige to be jealous over something like that, and Kiva and Toboe wouldn't logically brag about something like that but–Oh well. Just read the story and review afterwords, so I can stop mentally arguing with myself about this. **

Grocery Shopping

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Haru called playfully, dangling the empty shopping back stuffed with food tauntingly away of the chubby mustard sweat-shirted clad teenager's reach.

"Hey, Haru! Give it back will ya?" Hige snapped, trying to grasp at the plastic bag, but every time he came close she whisked it out of his reach.

The two young wolves were walking down the isles of the grocery story. It was only a couple of days or so after their 'Christmas'. They had been sent to go there by Kiba since they kept eating all the food and they were annoying the heck out of Tsume.

"Alright," Haru chuckled with a sigh, tossing the grocery bag at him and holding her hands up in defeat.

"You make grocery shopping boring."

Hige sighed, putting the bag back inside the cart that the two of them were wheeling down the produce isle.

"Come on Haru, we need to get everything on this list and then we can go back and goof off all you want." He answered shortly, glancing down at the list Kiba had written for them before taking a couple pieces of fruit and putting them into the cart.

"Who are you and what've you done with Hige?" she asked, leaning her elbows against the front of the cart, sending it to a stop and getting a frown from the chubby teenager.

"Nothing. I'm just…tired." He replied, turning into another isle. At the beginning was a sale on super sized Oreo's with free samples, Haru took a package and 4 cookies before handing two of them to Hige.

"Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Haru gasped, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates in mock shock.

"_Hige?! _Not being hungry? Refusing to eat an _Oreo?! _Has the world ended as we know it? Or am I dreaming and this is a twisted parallel universe dream where Hige doesn't like to eat?" Haru cried out teasingly, a little louder than necessary and sending several other shoppers to raise their head in surprise and confusion.

Hige frowned sternly at her.

"Stop Haru, you're making a scene. People are gonnna think you're a phycho or something." He snapped, pushing the cart further down the isle to avoid the stares.

The dark brown haired girl's expression faltered as she followed him.

"Huh? I thought you enjoyed it when I made my overly dramatic display of affection to you in public." She complained, pouting as she walked behind him.

The chubby sandy haired boy said nothing as they walked further down the isle. A cross looking scowl was sketched out on his face, sending an instant wave of concern threw his girlfriend's body and she whipped around in front of the cart. Sending it to a halt.

"Hige…what's wrong?" she asked, her dark brown eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing…" He muttered, not meeting her gaze. He tried to move the cart forward again, but she kept it frozen in place. With a firm _shove_ he pushed past her, leaving Haru gazing after him. Pain flashing deep behind her eyes.

"_Hige."_

Her hand locked around the dark brown color around the male's neck and pulled, yanking him back and around to face her.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I told you. It's nothing."

"I won't let you leave this store until you do."

He struggled slightly against her grip, but she held on fast and with a reluctant sigh he told her.

"I was…jealous of Tsume, after our Christmas party he kept teasing me that you were loosing interest in me and was going to go off with him instead."

_What? _Haru blinked in shock, narrowing her eyes at him. Was he serious? Or was he just doing this to make her feel sorry for him and kiss him?

"You…thought I was going to leave you? For _Tsume?!" _ she gasped, her face morphed into a look of shock and almost disgust.

"_Tsume?!" _she repeated making a gagging sound at the shuddering thought. "Wh–Where the freaking _heck _did you get that idea?"

Hige rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Well… He was kind of bragging before–"

"No Hige. Just–_No," _ she interrupted him, fuming with frustration, hardly listening to the sandy-haired boy now.

"Why would you think I'd leave you for freaking _Tsume_?!"

"I told you–I–"

"_Tsume?! _I just can't believe–out of all the freaking people in the world–_Tsume?!"_ she cried in outrage, causing several people in the door to look up in surprise.

"Haru–"

"_Tsume_?! Why Tsume?!"

"Haru–" Hige began again.

"I can't even register that you'd think–_Tsume?!"_

Before she could register what happened next Hige rushed forward and grabbed her by the elbows before kissing her full on the mouth. Leaving her breathlessly staring at him in shock.

"That was…random."

"What?" Hige replied in mock shock, grinning widely at her. "I thought you enjoyed my overly dramatic display of affection in public."

There was a suddenly a chorus of 'Awww's from behind them, and both young wolves looked up to see almost half the people in the store gawking at them with dreamy expressions. Two teenaged girls were whispering together and pointing at Hige with awed expressions. Haru shot them icy glares as Hige chuckled nervously, but they were all oblivious, they were all just staring at the two of them like they were in a movie and they had just done something really sweet and mushy.

"And everyone just heard us." Haru realized blushing, and Hige wrapped an arm around her protectively; glaring at the bystanders as if they might leap at them.

"Yep."

"Let's get out food and go."

"Yep."

The couple then walked backwards down the isle, pushing their cart behind them.

**ANote; How was this?**


End file.
